No More Sugar
by Numiwaffles14
Summary: A Austria/Hungary short story, I hope it's good or at least okay. If not theres always next time. Hungary recently moved to where Austria lives and she's been on his mind ever sense. One day she comes over and asks for sugar, but he can't seem to find any.


"_**Why can't you be more normal!?**_"

"_**I couldn't be normal, even if I wanted to**_"

Those words hovered in his mind. What were they supposed to mean? They had more meaning then just 'Being normal' She was trying to tell him something. He looked out the window of his house, looking down to her house. It was snowing so it looked like the house blended in with the snow. But the girl most certainly didn't. She was lovely, brown hair, green eyes, and sometimes a little flower. But she was more tomboyish then he had ever seen.

He couldn't explain his feelings for her, even if he tried. Friendly was underrated. He wanted to more then acquaintances, friends perhaps. He sighed rather loudly and continued playing the tune he was practicing earlier.

After an hour of practicing he messed up again, this was getting frustrating, in all his time playing a piano he never messed up. He was about to begin again, more determined. But loud knocking came from his door. He was slightly irritated, giving that when his neighbors heard him playing the piano they never interrupted him. Either way he stood from his chair and gracefully made his way down stairs. Before opening the door he slicked his hair back and pushed his glasses back to where they were originally positioned. He unlocked the door and opened it, reveling the brunette that kept intruding his mind.

She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Roderich looked at her, then to what was in her hand. A mug of what he assumed to be coffee. He sighed eternally and looked back at her eyes. The eyes that caught him off guard the first day she moved here.

"I was... Wondering if I could borrow some sugar?" Elizabeta asked nervously.

Roderich stared at her for a moment before finally moving out of the way, indicating for her to come in side.

"I have to find it" He simply said.

He closed his eyes, waiting to hear her foot steps enter the house but they never came. He opened them and looked at the door, where Elizabeta stood with confusion on her face. He sighed again, "You can come in while I find it..."

Her mouth opened in surprise and she quickly apologized as she entered his house. Roderich adjusted his glasses and led her to the kitchen. He offered her a seat but she declined. To be honest, he didn't know if he had sugar. It had been a while since he last had anything that required sugar. He opened the pantry door, hovering over somethings and moving out of the way. He sighed and closed the door then went to some cabinets, repeating the same process as he did with the pantry. He closed that cabinet door and made his way to another. The process repeated itself until he checked every cabinet in his house. He thought for a moment, then made his way to his basement. He forgot there was a pantry in there. He opened the door and was greeted by a wave of dust. After checking out somethings, he decided that even if there was sugar in this pantry it wouldn't be good.

When he made his way back upstairs he noticed that Elizabeta had taken a seat and looked rather bored.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have any sugar" He spoke.

He clearly startled Elizabeta, for when he said this she flinched, knocking her cup down. Roderich jumped but noticed that nothing was spilling out of the mug. When he turned to Elizabeta she had an odd expression.

"I- You-" She began.

Roderich crossed his arms, waiting for her to get her words together.

"You were taking so long that I ended up drinking it all..." Elizabeta muttered.

Roderich slightly nodded, then thought for a moment.

"And I really didn't need sugar, I just wanted to see you again" She said, looking away from Roderich.

Roderich looked back at Elizabeta, slightly surprised. He chuckled, surprising her again.

"That's a relief, I wanted to see you again too" Elizabeta looked back at him. Her eyes wide.

She smiled at him, instead of her usual cocky smile she just smiled, almost happily. Roderich pulled out a seat next to her and the two began talking about random events in their lives, even their friends lives.

But Roderich still didn't understand what she meant by normal, or maybe he was just as weird as she was he thought they were both "Nomral"


End file.
